Usuario Blog:VegaDark/Ayuda de IRC
Advertencia: Este manual está proyectado al individuo principiante. El resto de la comunidad se excluye. Ante la pérdida del widget usado por Monaco para deleitar a las wikis con un minichat en su sidebar, varios usuarios y comunidades se han interesado en usar el IRC, una red conocida hasta por nuestros abuelos, pero que durante los últimos años ha vuelto a ganar terreno en internet. Wikipedia explica lo que es el IRC (Internet Relay Chat) así que no entraré en mucho detalle sobre ella. Enfocándonos en el propósito final, para tener un canal en el IRC de Freenode es necesario (y más que necesario, obligatorio, para quien quiera mantener dominio sobre el canal), tener el nick registrado. Y acá mostraré paso a paso cómo registrar correctamente un nick y los nicks auxiliares. Nota: En las próximas semanas el Staff estará incluyendo un chat para todas las wikis similar al shoutbox de Monaco. Aún así, ambos chats se pueden mantener. Ingresando a la red Para entrar a la red de IRC, se pueden usar dos vías: el cliente o programa de IRC y el webchat. Hay varios tipos de clientes que se ejecutan como programas instalados en la computadora como por ejemplo, Chatzilla (un complemento de Firefox), KVIrc, mIRC, XChat, Pidgin, entre otros. El método sencillo y práctico para quienes no deseen instalar ningún programa de los anteriores, está la opción del webchat que se ejecuta online. El acceso por esta vía lo encontramos aquí. Este enlace nos llevará directamente a la entrada principal del canal de wikia en español. Registrando el nick right|300px Antes de entrar a la red, te pedirá escribir un nick, así que este será el nick principal. Luego entras a la red. Si el nick ya fue registrado previamente, podrás seleccionar otro o pedir al Staff de Freenode que te lo libere para usarlo. Es recomendable usar el mismo nick que usas en Wikia para que sea más fácil reconocerte en la red, no es obligatorio. Si tu nick no está registrado, omite todos los campos requeridos para identificarte. Para registrar el nick, hay que ejecutar un comando que acciona a NickServ, el bot encargado de las cuentas. /msg nickserv register contraseña correo En el comando anterior existen dos variables, "contraseña" y "correo". Deberás sustituirlas por tus datos de preferencia. NO uses la misma contraseña de Wikia! o podrás postearla por grave error y los demás usuarios podrían hacerte una mala jugada. El correo que ingreses deberá ser válido para posteriormente activar el código de confirmación que Freenode te enviará a la bandeja de entrada. En el mensaje del correo, Freenode te dirá algo como lo siguiente: :In order to complete your registration, you must send the following command on IRC: :/msg NickServ VERIFY REGISTER "tu nick" lqdgnoneknkz :Thank you for registering your nickname on the freenode IRC network! :Thank you for your interest in the freenode IRC network. El código de confirmación es el que se indica con /msg Nickserv... lo copias y lo pegas como cualquier otro comando en el IRC, con eso lograrás que tu nick quede debidamente registrado y no vaya a expirar en tres días, que es el tiempo máximo para confirmar el código. Es importante, pero opcional, tener un nick o varios nicks auxiliares adscritos a tu cuenta. Por ejemplo, si tu nick principal es "Fed", ejecutas el comando /nick Fed_ para cambiar de nick a "Fed_". Una vez hecho el cambio, ejecutas el siguiente comando para añadirlo a tu cuenta /msg NickServ group El día que regreses nuevamente al IRC, en la página de presentación aparecerán varias opciones: nickname, channels, captcha y una casilla que dice "Auth to services" se activa, se ingresan el username, la contraseña (los que usaste para el registro) y el captcha. Posteriormente, podrás entrar con tu cuenta identificada. Registrando un canal Bien, una vez teniendo el nick registrado, procedemos a registrar o a crear el canal con ChanServ, el bot encargado de los canales. Primeramente hay que pensar el nombre del canal, ojalá sea corto y fácil de recordar. Los canales de wikia llevan como prefijo "#wikia-" esto le informará al staff de Freenode que se trata de un canal de Wikia y no de un canal solitario; además permite que el staff de Wikia pueda actuar libremente cuando surjan problemas por usuarios abusivos. Una vez que se tiene el nombre del canal, hay que entrar en él (Si ya estabas previamente conectado, tendrás que escribir el comando /join seguido del nombre del canal (sin olvidar que siempre deben llevar # al inicio)). Algunos ejemplos de los nombres pueden ser: #wikia-es, #wikia-wikidex, #wikia-digimon-es, #wikia-yugioh, etc. Los nombres no pueden llevar espacios, deberás rellenarlos con guiones. Una vez dentro del canal, verifica que hay una arroba (@) junto a tu nick o no podrás registrarlo. Se utiliza el siguiente comando: /msg ChanServ REGISTER #nombredelcanal Al ejecutarlo, ChanServ cambiará algunas cosas del canal y te aparecerá un mensaje en inglés haciendo la advertencia de nombres, en nuestro caso, ignorarlos por el momento. El canal ha sido creado. Comandos El chateo no solo se limita a escribir y a pasar el rato. Tanto NickServ como ChanServ (al mismo tiempo que MemoServ) poseen comandos amigables para los usuarios. Comencemos con NickServ. Para nuestro uso básico, NickServ dispone de los siguientes comandos: */msg NickServ GHOST nick contraseña - Permite recuperar el nick en caso de la sesión quede suspendida o congelada. */msg NickServ IDENTIFY contraseña - Permite identificarse o iniciar sesión con el nick. */msg NickServ INFO nick - Muestra la información de la cuenta, los nicks del grupo y el correo electrónico. */msg NickServ SET PASSWORD contraseña - Permite configurar una contraseña nueva. */msg NickServ LOGOUT - Cerrar la sesión actual. Por otro lado, ChanServ maneja mayor número de comandos, por ahora nos interesan (restrictivos a operadores): */msg ChanServ OP #canal nick - Da el flag de operador (@) en el canal especificado. */msg ChanServ DEOP #canal nick - Remueve el flag de operador (@) en el canal especificado. */msg ChanServ VOICE #canal nick - Da el flag de voice (+) en el canal especificado. */msg ChanServ DEVOICE #canal nick - Remueve el flag de voice (+) en el canal especificafo. Para ejecutar comandos de expulsión o baneo sobre los usuarios, primero hay que tener op (@) activado, seguidamente hacer clic derecho sobre el nick del usuario rebelde, y en la lista elegir una de las tres opciones: kick, ban o kickban, eso ocasionará que el usuario sea expulsado o sea expulsado con impedimento de reingreso al canal. Para entrar a más canales, se utiliza /join seguido del nombre del canal. Lista de Operadores En caso de ocurrir algún problema y no hay admins que puedan trabajar en ello, puede buscar ayuda de las siguientes personas: *Bola *Charitwo (Canal del VSTF) *Danke7 *Exlex (Canal del VSTF) *RandomTime (Canal del VSTF) *VegaDark Lista de canales Acá se enlistan todos los canales hispanos de Wikia. Para entrar a ellos basta con poner /join * #gta-es * #inciclopedia * #pkmn * #ssbb-es * #starwars-es * #wikia-animalcrossing-es * #wikia-burijji * #wikia-digimon-es * #wikia-dofus-es * #wikia-dragonball-es * #wikia-driver * #wikia-evangelion * #wikia-eyeshield21-es * #wikia-harrypotter-es * #wikia-harvestmoon-es * #wikia-jewelpet-es * #wikia-kid-vs-kat * #wikia-lego-es * #wikia-marvel * #wikia-mermaidmelody-es * #wikia-onepiece-es * #wikia-protegidos * #wikia-seriesspain * #wikia-southpark-es * #wikia-tecnologia * #wikia-transformice-es * #wikia-wcw * #wikidex * #yu-gi-oh-es * #wikia Soporte principal de Wikia (en inglés). * #wikia-dev Canal de desarrollo técnico de Wikia. * #wikia-vstf Canal público de control antispam y vandalismo del VSTF. * #wikipedia-es Canal de Wikipedia en español. Incorporando un portal de IRC en tu wiki Para incorporar un acceso al canal desde una página de la wiki, existe el método JavaScript (JS); un código simple y pequeño y fácil de personalizar. El código funciona en ambas pieles, así que para trabaje tanto en Oasis como en Monobook, hay que utilizar MediaWiki:Common.js Para evitar que el código se mezcle con otros existentes en Common.js, crearemos otro mensaje de mediawiki para alojarlo en él: MediaWiki:Chat.js dentro de ese mensaje escribiremos el código a continuación: function onloadhookcustom() { if( skin 'oasis' ) { var replace = document.getElementById("chat"); if (null != replace) { replace.innerHTML=''; if (window.attachEvent) window.attachEvent("onbeforeunload",confirmexitjrchat); else window.onbeforeunload = confirmexitjrchat; } } else { var replace = document.getElementById("chat"); if (null != replace) { replace.innerHTML=''; if (window.attachEvent) window.attachEvent("onbeforeunload",confirmexitjrchat); else window.onbeforeunload = confirmexitjrchat; } } //alert(document.getElementById("chat").innerHTML); } if (window.addEventListener) window.addEventListener("load",onloadhookcustom,false); else if (window.attachEvent) window.attachEvent("onload",onloadhookcustom); Como podrás observar, el código incluye un arreglo de pieles según las preferencias que tenga el usuario. En primera instancia será oasis, que presenta un ancho definido para que no interfiera con los módulos a la derecha de la página y un alto relativamente aceptable para poder seguir la lectura de una conversación. Seguidamente cargará el código para monobook, de igual manera, con el ancho definido para que no se salga de la pantalla a la derecha y un alto aceptable para mantener el seguimiento de las conversaciones. Ahora, es necesario cambiar dos cosas en el código. Se debe sustituir el nombre del canal (actualmente dice wikia-es) por el canal que hayas creado para la wiki. Si por ejemplo creaste el canal #wikia-zelda deberás sustituir wikia-es por wikia-zelda en ambos códigos. (Ojo: aquí no llevan # al inicio). Una vez logrado este paso, vamos de regreso a MediaWiki:Common.js y ojalá en la primer línea escribiremos la importación de esa página como se indica: importScript('MediaWiki:Chat.js'); Se graba la edición y se refresca muy bien la caché del navegador. El último paso para tener acceso al canal, es creando alguna página cualquiera de tu wiki para escribir el tag. Preferiblemente (aunque es a criterio de los administradores) se puede crear en Project:IRC. El tag que debe escribirse en esa página es el siguiente: Enable JavaScript and Java to see the IRC chat interface. Se guarda la página y en breves instantes debe cargarse la página principal para ingresar al canal en el IRC. Asegurarse que el navegador tenga habilitado la lectura de JavaScript para que pueda funcionar, de lo contrario, hay que ir a las herramientas del navegador y activar la casilla correspondiente.